elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Houses (Oblivion)
A house is a building in which one or more people live. The player can also own one house in each of the major cities. Here is the order of available houses in the game, from cheapest to most expensive: Imperial City (2000 gold), Bravil (4000), Anvil (5000), Leyawiin (7000), Bruma (10,000), Cheydinhal (15,000), Chorrol (20,000), Skingrad (25,000). Obtaining a House Anvil From rumors in Anvil, you'll hear that Velwyn Benirus is selling Benirus Manor for 5000 gold. Once bought, you'll discover that the manor is cursed and haunted when you first rest in there. To restore the house and remove the curse, it requires completion of the quest Where Spirits Have Lease. Bravil Bravil's house is a wooden shack beneath Luciana Galena's House and costs 4000 gold. You’ll have to raise Count Regulus Terentius’s Disposition to 50 before you can buy this house. He claims that the smell will quickly distract you from the ugly looks. It is located on the south side of the canal below Luciana Galena’s place. After buying the house in Bravil, you'll have a quest for the house purchase. To complete this quest, you must buy all the housing accoutrement at The Fair Deal in town. Bruma Go North from Bruma's East gateway, it is a nice two story log-house that costs 10,000 gold. Countess Narina Carvain will sell it to you once you get her disposition up to 60. Furniture can be bought from Suurootan at Novaroma which is between the Jerall View Inn and Nord Winds, one tier down from the castle. Cheydinhal Talk to the Count in the Cheydinhal Castle County Hall during the daytime. You will have to raise his disposition to 60 before he will talk to you about a house. The cost is 15,000 gold. The house itself is located in the Southwest corner of Cheydinhal. Chorrol In Chorrol, this lovely house, affectionately named Arborwatch, is avaliable to you for 20,000 gold. It sits next to the Mages Guild and is sold by Countess Arriana Valga if you get her Disposition to 70. Chorrol is a town with high standards and you will need 13 fame before buying this house. Furniture can be bought from Seed-Neeus at Northern Goods and Trade, which is just west of the South Gate. Although there is an upgrade called "Servants Quarters", there are no servants in this house. Imperial City The cheapest house in the game is available for only 2000 gold pieces, on the Imperial City Waterfront. To buy the house, visit the Office of Imperial Commerce in the Market District in Imperial City. You may need to get your disposition high enough with the official by bribing her or whatnot, but not that much. This will give you a nice little shack in the midst of the poor people. After you have visited your home, home furnishings can be purchased at Three Brothers Trade Goods. Kvatch Kvatch has been burnt down (except for the church) and therefore has no attainable houses. Leyawiin Leyawiin’s property is a small but serviceable house (for 7000 gold) near the center of town – just north of Rosentia Gallenus’s house and across the street from Weebam-Na’s. You’ll have to coax Count Marius Caro’s Disposition up to 60 to discuss the purchase. Skingrad Skingrad has the largest house, complete with a maid (you must first buy the furniture set for the servants’ quarters). To be able to purchase this 25,000 gold house named Rosethorn Hall, talk to Shum gro-Yarug (you might find him at the Inn) about buying a house. You must raise his Disposition to 70 to discuss the matter and need a Fame of 15. Buying this house will kick out its former tenant. The house has a basement and three stories, the master bedroom placed on the top floor. After buying all of the furnishings, the house will be decked out and have a plethora of chests and cases to store items in. Buying this house also allows you to begin two more mini-quests. *Helping Hands *The Rosethorn Cache Furnishings The following furnishings are available for purchased homes, with the exception of the one in Anvil: * House Dining Area * House Kitchen Area * House Sitting Area * House Storage Area * House Study Area * House Wall Hangings "Incidental" Properties There are a number of houses and properties that can be "used" as a place to store your treasure and rest. For example, when joining the Dark Brotherhood, one quest asks that you stalk through Summitmist Manor in Skingrad, systematically eliminating the other guests. Once this quest is completed, the manor remains open, just one more place for you to stash your cache. Incidental properties include: *Summitmist Manor (Skingrad) *Gweden Farm (near Anvil and Fort Strand) *Greyland (northwest of Leyawiin) *Glarthir's House (Skingrad) *Blackwood Company Hall (Leyawiin) *Francois Motierre's House (Chorrol) *Shetcombe Farm (Near base of mountain SE of Kvatch} *Abandoned House (Anvil) *Fathis Aren's Tower (Near Bravil) *Myrvana Arano's House (Imperial Waterfront District) *Umbacano Manor (Talos Plaza) *The "Armory" chest in the Cloud Ruler Temple, East Wing, Armory has storage. Anything placed in that particular chest will not disappear. However, I have not tested any other crates or chests in the Temple, and I noticed that the "Armory" chest does hold all objects. Note: Not all of these properties have been confirmed as to having non-resettable chests. Use the chests in these properties at your own discretion. Official mod houses Frostcrag Spire Frostcrag Spire, also known as the Wizard's Tower, is a towering magic home designed with magic users in mind. *Large basement storage and chests *Alchemical desk *Enchanting altar *Spellmaking altar *Summon atronachs *Quick portals to all the cities Dunbarrow Cove The Thieves Den, also known as Dunbarrow Cove, is a hidden cove beneath Castle Anvil that holds the infamous Black Flag pirate ship. *Fence away stolen goods *Stealth-oriented trainers and spell merchants *Multiple-use locked chest to improve your lockpicking skills *Send pirates out to plunder gold for you The Vile Lair Deepscorn Hollow